1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an illuminated safety helmet and, more particularly, to a helmet illuminated by fiber optic cables.
2. Description of Related Art
In our active society, people engage in physical activities which have a high potential for head injury. Such activities include bicycling or rollerblading. Frequently, people wear helmets while engaging in such activities as a protective measure. A typical helmet, e.g. one that is not illuminated, serves its purpose in protecting the user's head during daytime use. However, there are times where a person needs protection during dusk or evening hours. Thus, various illuminated safety helmets are known in order to visually alert others of the presence of the user.
The types of illuminated helmets generally fall into one of two categories. The first include those helmets where the illuminating means is flush with the helmet. This arrangement accomplishes the goal of visually warning others of the users presence, while not impeding with the aerodynamic performance of the helmet.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,680, issued Sep. 24, 1996 to Dennis A. Tabanera shows a two piece helmet in which an electroluminescent lamp film is located between the inside and outside layer. The film disclosed is a transparent insulator with embedded phosphorous. The problem with this arrangement is that: finding a replacement for the phosphorous film would be difficult: in the event of a defect in the phosphorous film.
Although not discussed in the above invention, the '680 invention could use the illuminated tape disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,720, issued Aug. 2, 1988 to Joseph E. Solow. This tape has a plurality of light emitting diodes ("LEDs") embedded in the tape. However, the same problems as discussed above would exist by using this type of tape.
Another helmet with the illuminating means flush with the helmet is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,409, issued Oct. 18, 1994 to Terry L. Glatt. The '409 patent shows a helmet with a plurality of LEDs disposed around the helmet, which are powered by a removable power source recessed in the top of the helmet. The housing containing the power source also has control circuitry for sequentially illuminating the LEDs, thus giving the appearance of moving lights upon the helmet. A problem with this invention is that the large housing for the power source and control circuitry requires a large cavity in the top of the helmet in order for the housing to be flush with the helmet. The large cavity in the helmet weakens the structural integrity of the helmet, thereby lessening its effectiveness in protecting the user from an impact to the head. Also, the complexity of the wiring and circuitry causes difficulty for the user in troubleshooting. This difficultly may discourage the user from fixing the problem, thus rendering the illuminative protection from the helmet useless.
Other helmets with flush illuminative means are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,736, issued Jan. 2, 1990 to Adam Gouda (Signal Helmet); U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,588, issued Jul. 12, 1994 to Louis Garneau (Safety Helmet for Cyclists); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,675, issued May 16, 1995 to Robert J. DeBeaux (Illuminated Helmet).
The second type of illuminative helmets include those helmets where the illuminating means is located on the outside of the helmet. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,429 issued Jan. 29, 1980 to Walter A. Johnston discloses a helmet which has a flashing light attached to the top of a helmet. While effective in visually alerting others of the presence of the cyclist, this invention hinders the aerodynamic performance of the helmet. The invention also poses a danger to the cyclist or bystanders in the event that the light dislodges in an accident.
Other helmets with external illuminating means are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,079, issued Oct. 28, 1980 to Stephen R. Heminover (Article of Wearing Apparel); U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,900, issued Apr. 16, 1996 to Charles H. Norman (Illuminated Bicycle Helmet); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,027, issued Aug. 6, 1996 to Anthony Orsano (LED Display for Protective Helmet and Helmet Containing Same).
In prior art not related to safety helmets, there are publications which describe headgear with illumination. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,186 issued Mar. 5, 1991 to Lorraine Cocca shows a decorative hair ornament with a plurality of fiber optic cables. The fiber optic cables are attached to a LED light source. However, the purpose for this invention is purely for fashion's sake and not to serve as a warning device.
None of the above inventions and patents disclose a helmet with a flush illuminating means, where the illuminating means is; comprised of a plurality of fiber optic cables. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.